


Everyone Sucks.

by Sinistrality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistrality/pseuds/Sinistrality
Summary: Jerry hangs out in the forest by himself.





	

He was close to the water's edge, propped up against a snow-covered tree whose leaves rustled ever so lightly from the kiss of a gentle breeze. It was maddening. Was there not one place silent in the underground? He couldn't recall the last time he had a proper moment to think without a barrage of noises battering his mind. And he could never get truly comfortable in this damn forest, even leaning against a tree made him sore with time. A disc-shaped body was a major annoyance. He couldn't think here in all this discomfort. And why the hell would someone leave a fishing rod on the river's bank? Infuriating idiocy was the norm in the forest, but he somehow had never gotten used to it.

Jerry checked his phone, moving away from the tree closer to the water until he stood at the edge. A faint signal was all that the phone could muster, not enough to load up anything useful or mildly entertaining. The wi-fi in the forest always sucked. At least he could still receive messages. He tapped the screen. Zero messages of course.

Not one person had replied to him about hanging out in the forest. He came out here anyway, because hey, maybe someone did want to come and just couldn't reply in time.

But nobody came.

It was awkward.

Being there.

Alone.

Only the incessant rumblings of the forest kept him company.

He looked to the only path that led to the clearing he was in. Trees, trees, trees and snow, snow, snow was all that met his eyes. Why was there even snow in the underground anyhow? All that did was make it oh so cold. Not that anyone cared.

The last time Jerry had company he was with that stupid nutter who kept going on about his stupid hat, while that stupid dragon kept making stupid puns, and that stupid jerk who kept ditching him. Those stupid guys sucked. Even their footsteps sounded stupid as they ditched him.

He sucked too though. There wasn't really much to say to those guys, all he could ever talk about with them was...nothing. Mockery was the only way. That doesn't win friends, but he doubted that silence ever could. Gotta say something. Cling until they can’t drive you away. If you’re part of a group long enough, they get used to it. Snow started to fall from somewhere, floating to the stupid ground that was already covered in snow.

Jerry stepped back into the cover of a tree. He laid down as best he could with his idiotic body on the damn cold freaking snow.

"It's so damn cold!" he yelled to no one.

Predictably, no one answered.

What a fail.


End file.
